As part of the dissemination of information, news letter, "The Spectrograph" describing the activities of the Laser Biomedical Research Center is published periodically and distributed to about 1500 researchers across the country. The description includes special activities, research reports, seminars/wrokshop details and publications of the Center. A list of current projects being carried out at the Center is also included along with new research facilities and the equipment update of the Center. III A. GRANT NUMBER: P41 RR02594-12 Page III-[unreadable]